


Purpose

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: HONESTLY THE IDEA WAS JUST SO CUTE, I got the required amount of likes on twitter so I stay committed, It's a lil sad but I ended it on a happy note for everyone, JUST THIS ONCE EVERYONE IS HAPPY, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Lucio brings Sandalphon coffee in the night to talk





	Purpose

Sandalphon punched his bed for the third time today. It wasn't just a defeated tap, but a full out punch that he would have loved something harder to collided with, but he figured he shouldn't ruin the ship in his own fit.

“Why?” He thought to himself, looking back on the past few days. “Why did it have to be like this?!”

As it stood now, Lucifer, the man Sandalphon once looked up to and desired acknowledgment from, was his enemy. A foe to the skies.

Sandalphon had fled to his personal room and stayed in there all day and even now in the middle of the night, he didn't have any energy to go out. He felt like he could just rot away in this room and it wouldn't matter.

His chest felt tight and his eyes were sore. He hadn't been able to pull himself together and honestly, he felt like he never would. Trapped was the best way to put it. He felt trapped.

“What's the point of all of this?” He whispered to himself in the middle of the night.

As Sandalphon lying on his bed, he heard a small knock on the door. He lifted his head up slightly and shifted his eyes over to the door.

It was true that he hadn't come out all day, so even a stop in the middle of the night wasn't entirely too strange. But Sandalphon didn't even have the energy to answer the door. “Maybe they'll go away thinking I'm sleeping.” Sandalphon thought to himself.

He heard a knock again.

Sandalphon grumbled a bit to himself and looked at the door again. Who the hell was it at THIS hour anyway? Anybody he really knew on this ship was asleep right now.

A third knock happened and Sandalphon finally sat up, distracted from his previous thoughts, “Who the hell is out there? Don't just knock and not say who you are.” He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the door and pulled it open rather forcefully.

In front of him was probably the one person he wanted to see the LEAST.

It was not that he hated Lucio. It was actually the opposite if anything. He really liked Lucio in all of his strange over the top lines. Unfortunately, he was also cursed with a face far too familiar to Sandalphon. A face that was causing him great agony at the moment.

“What do you want?” Sandalphon spoke coldly. It was probably a bit more harsh than he wanted to be, but he was honestly just exhausted from the situation.

“Ah...” Lucio looked down awkwardly, “I know you probably do not wish to see me at the moment but... I would like to speak with you if possible.” he held his hands up, “I even attempted to make you some coffee that you like.”

Sandalphon looked down at the coffee in Lucio's hands and back up at the primal. It was pathetic. Even in his current run down state, he couldn't bring himself to turn Lucio down. He quietly took a step back with his door open and allowed Lucio inside.

Lucio quietly followed and placed the coffee down next to the nightstand by Sandalphon's bed. “I've never made it before, so I'm not sure on the taste with it.”

Sandalphon looked at the cup before holding it up and trying a small sip.

He giggled lightly and set it down. “The water is too hot and you didn't wet the filter first, but it's not too bad for a first try.”

Sandalphon was almost comically touched at Lucio's attempt at making coffee. He recalled giving some to Lucio before, but he very clearly rejected its bitterness at the first sip. There wasn't really anyway Lucio would know how to make coffee at all unless he had just been watching others because he certainly didn't drink it himself.

“So what is it you want to talk about?” Sandalphon asked. “I'm sure I already know the subject.”

Lucio remained silent for a moment to gather his thoughts and worded himself carefully. “I know... things are hard for you right now. I could see it on your face from before. I can't tell you which path to take, but as someone that sits on this ship as your ally, I could not tolerate you slipping into despair like this.” Lucio explained, “I've seen it many times. It starts small but as the despair consumes you, it warps you into something you were not meant to be.” Lucio took a seat next to Sandalphon on his bed. “So... I took liberty of acting upon my own to ensure your well being.”

Sandalphon slowly processed Lucio's words. Apparently he was in theater at some point, so his lines were sometimes a bit over the top, but... he could slowly decode the meaning behind the entire thing.

Lucio was worried about him.

He leaned forward and took a deep breath. “I see... Thank you but... I think it might be awhile before I'm okay.”

“Knowing you intend to be better one day is enough for me.” Lucio smiled. “You have a big responsibility put on your shoulder, but I would still like to help you.”

“I know you would.” Sandalphon sighed out and looked up at the wall before turning to Lucio, “But right now even... even I don't know what I am doing this for.”

“You don't?” Lucio blinked curiously.

Sandalphon shook his head. “I don't. I was doing this for Lucifer. I promised him I would take care of the skies...but...but if Lucifer is my enemy then...” his voice broke a little as his eyes began to water again, “I don't want to fight Lucifer.”

Lucio gave him a pat on the back. It was hard to say much to that. Lucio himself hadn't been able to process his feelings on the man he shared the same face with. He was clearly powerful. One of the most powerful being to have ever graced this sky. Someone like him was sure to be noticed by his master, so Lucio could only wonder if there was a REASON Lucio looked like him. Or could it be the other way around? He wasn't sure himself. That too, needed time. But for now, Lucio could see the problem before him that needed fixing first.

“That...” Lucio spoke quietly himself. It was so quiet that Sandalphon turned his head to Lucio to make sure he wasn't just hearing him speaking.

“That is something I wonder too...” Lucio confessed in a whisper.

Sandalphon continued to look at him. He didn't have a job like his own, despite having his own white wings... but what was he talking about?

“You see...” Lucio looked strangely uneasy. He clearly wanted to tell Sandalphon something. “I have not really explained the details of my situation to anyone. The captain knows the general details but...” he took a breath, “I don't know why I'm fighting sometimes myself.”

“Your situation?” Sandalphon knew that everyone had a reason for joining the crew, but he rarely, if ever got to hear about it.

“You see, my master gave me one mission myself. To bring peace to this world.”

Sandalphon nodded. He seemed to only vaguely recall hearing something like this from Lucio in the past when people would start to get aggressive around him.

“He wanted me to bring peace to this world, so I try my best to work to achieve that...and yet...” Lucio stopped for a second before continuing, “And yet they still do not answer me.”

“They don't answer?” Sandalphon repeated slowly.

Lucio nodded. “I have so many questions that have built up over the years. I have so much to tell them and yet... every time I go to speak to them, it's like they aren't ever there.” Lucio put on a weak smile, “The demons have come before me in the past and told me that my master has moved on but... that...that can't be right, right?”

Sandalphon stopped and listened to everything. It was a very odd feeling. He knew Lucio was not Lucifer. This was very much obvious with how expressive Lucio could be. But in this instant, Lucio seemed very close to being on the same page as Sandalphon. Equal even. It was something he could never truly achieve with Lucifer, but with Lucio...

“I don't think that's right.” Sandalphon answered, “There must be some reason your master isn't answering. I can't imagine you of all people chasing someone off. The very idea is nonsense.”

Lucio smiled, “Thank you. I think so too.” He sighed a bit, “But still, it makes you wonder when you've been doing this for years. What am I continuing for? My master has not spoken with me in years. Does he even care about my mission anymore?”

The two sat in silence, wondering over each others situation. Both cases seemed to be at a dead end, yet neither of them were in a position where they could quit.

Finally breaking the silence, Sandalphon let out a small laugh, “It's pathetic isn't it? Look at us. We're both here and nobody can tell us why. Our reasons aren't even valid anymore because of some other party. We were both played.”

Lucio let out a weak chuckle back, “So it seems. But I don't think I am interested in leaving things here myself.”

“Me neither.” Sandalphon agreed. “I know my promise isn't much to Lucifer but... it means something to me still. Much like your mission from your master.”

Lucio nodded, “I think as long as it means something to us, we can still move on every day like this. But we should probably still...” Lucio trailed off and his eyes shifted over to the side, “Expect for the worst.”

“If that happens.” Sandalphon said, “I'll deal with it then. For now, I think this is good enough for me. Thank you.”

“N-No, no. I didn't do anything.” Lucio grinned, “I just spoke up a bit.”

“If there is something I have learned over time, it's that speaking up about things can change a lot. I'd probably still be feeling down right now if I hadn't opened the door.”

“Then I am glad.” Lucio looked down at the cup of coffee on the stand, “Oh... your coffee went cold.”

“Ah.” Sandalphon picked it up. It was lukewarm at best now. “So it did. I think I'll still drink it though.” Sandalphon said before he took another drink. “Hmm.. not that bad after some time passes.”

“Umm.. thank you?” Lucio was confused. Why would Sandalphon drink cold coffee. Also something about the filter bothered him earlier? It clearly wasn't a good cup, but he was drinking it anyway. “You don't need to force yourself.”

“It's fine. I'll finish this and actually lay down for a bit. If you want, I can show you how to make a proper cup tomorrow.”

“Make a proper cup of coffee...” Lucio repeated slowly. He thought on it and that bitterness crawled up his spine again, “I think... It would be worth learning how to make for situations like this.” He answered slowly.

Sandalphon laughed as he drank more of the coffee. “Don't worry, I'll make sure we have cream and sugar for you.”

Lucio laughed in return and stood up, “Then I'll take my leave from here. Rest well.”

“You too.” Sandalphon spoke up as Lucio walked towards the door. “Oh and... Lucio...”

Lucio turned back and looked at Sandalphon, “Yes?”

“You're... a really useful person to everyone here. Regardless of how your mission goes.”

Lucio smiled warmly “Thank you. You are also useful here.” Lucio said quietly before making his exit.

Sandalphon stayed true to his word and finished his cup of coffee before rolling into bed. He was well aware the temperature had fallen cold awhile back, but it was somehow one of the warmest cups that he had ever had.

 


End file.
